The Forgotten
by StarsFallForUs3432
Summary: She was so young when she was taken from her family and six years later, she has no memory of it, living with the Volturi. But, it all begins to come back to her and she begins to remember everything. What will become of young Renesmee?


_The bold words are dreams. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. That all belongs to the Meyer. Haha_

**Renesmee! Renesmee! They all screamed from a distance. Unfamiliar faces stared at me with tremendous horror and distress under the ashen, January sky. They were all pale white, excluding the enormous wolves, standing tall above them. Who were they? Why were they screaming my name.**

** Renesmee! Renesmee! Renesmee! **

** They continued shouting my name loudly and through the snow that was beginning to fly through the air, I could barely see them and their pale complexions. Soon, I was lost in the midst of the snowy hell.**

** "Hello? Hello?" I called frantically, spinning around in circles as the wind whipped my bronze curls around my face. My vision was blurring at a rapid pace and I could feel myself losing consciousness. The yells were quickly growing even faint. Darkness soon overcame me and I fell to the snow.**

The scene changed and I was in my small Volterra apartment, adjacent to the underground palace in which my family resided. The July light was bright through the drawn curtains. The unnecessary air conditioner was blowing cold air upon my face lightly. It was time to start another day of intense training, just as I was doing for six years.

Slipping on my black cloak, as Aro instructed me to do, I brushed back my hair into a tight bun, slipped on the ballet slipper type shoes and sauntered out the door. To stay inconspicuous, I ever so slowly slipped on the oversized hood and walked through the open tunnel, connecting the building to the palace. I made my way down the underground walkways until I found somebody waiting for me, smiling.

"Renesmee," Felix said to me as I entered the large vicinity. He was smirking slightly as he reached out his hand for me to take. I was always his main pursuit. I only saw him as an older brother figure. Anything else seemed revolting. "Come for another challenge."

"Not quite," I grinned, walking forward and throwing open the crimson doors before me to find Aro, Caius and Marcus in their normal chairs. Aro stood up at the sight of me. Jane simply glared. I never understood her issue with me.

"Good morning, child," he smiled, grabbing my hand gently. For some reason, his face went rigid when the images of the night's dream entered his head. "I see your dreams were unpleasant."

"Not really," I shrugged. I then smiled and looked up. "I'd like to begin my days training, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course," he breathed. "Felix, please escort young Renesmee to the training room."

The training room was mine. Nobody else's. Though the palace exquisite and very, very old, a room was set aside for me with top of the line equipment. I was also the only person that used it. They were all strong enough. But me, I was still getting there.

"Of course," Felix agreed. We began to walk as Demetri and Alec joined us. They got some strange kick out of watching me fight. Like they knew something I didn't. We all knew I was half human, I just didn't know how. Everything before living with the Volturi was but a blur. Sometimes, I wondered about what happened. What I was like before.

"I love this room," I inhaled deeply, taking in the musty scent of the training room. Everything was always alright when I stepped foot into this room. "Which one of you boys wants to be my trainer today?"

"Please," Felix smiled, bowing chivalrously. It was always a façade. He just liked knowing he was stronger than I was. I've never known Felix to not have an ego.

"We'll just watch," Demetri grinned slyly, standing quietly in the corner with Alec who was very soft spoken. Though he spoke little, I found his banter between him and his sister Jane quite humorous.

I wasn't used to an audience, so this time, I felt somewhat judged. They were all stronger and they knew it. Though Felix was the only one who liked to rub it in. he reminded me of somebody, I've just never been able to pinpoint who.

"Actually," I began. "Maybe you guys could go watch Jane or something?"

"Ha," Alec suddenly chortled. I twisted my head in confusion but shook it off.

"If you say so, child," Felix sighed, pulling Demetri and Alec out of the room with him.

"I'm sure Heidi is out fishing for something delicious," I heard Demetri whisper to Felix as they left the room. I simply grinned and turned toward the punching bag.

I don't know how long I was fighting for but afterwards, I felt a blast of energy pulse through my veins, sweeping everything else clean. All I wanted to do was fight. Thus leading me to do something utterly stupid.

"Felix," I called, entering the great room. He was slamming Demetri playfully into the wall as I was walking in. _Playfully. _"I have a proposition of sorts."

Demetri fell to the floor and I saw Aro's eyes glisten with curiosity. Jane just looked bored. How is it that even when she looked the way she did, she still managed to look flawless. They all did. With crimson eyes, paper skin and velvet voices, they were perfect. I wasn't.

My skin, being ivory with faintly red cheeks, bothered me sometimes. My curls, which continued to grow, irked me and my eyes were a muddy brown. Sometimes, I wished I was more like them. More beautiful like them.

"Proposition?" Felix asked curiously, stalking closer. "Please, explain."

"Yes," Caius finally spoke up. "Please, I'm curious."

"We fight," I said simply. Felix suddenly burst out into loud and obnoxious guffaws. Part of me understood why. Part of me didn't. I even saw a small smirk on Marcus's dead face. I even wanted to laugh with them, as this was probably one of my stupidest decisions.  
"Fight?" he laughed. "You and I?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Fine, we'll fight," he agreed.

"And if I win, you stop making fun of me for not being as strong, deal?"

"And if I win?"

"You keep on doing what you're doing."

"Children, children," Aro chimed in. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes," Jane answered quickly.

"Dear one, silence," Aro snapped sweetly. I smiled at her and looked intensely at Felix.

"Let's go," Felix finally said.

He was at me in a flash, his burly arms around my waist. In a split second, I was shoved into the stone wall.

"Is that all you've got?" I smirked as he held me down.

"I'm just getting started, little girl."

"So am I," I cried, kicking him halfway across the room. I was at his throat before he even had the chance to stand up. For a second, I thought I had won, but, I was wrong. He took me by the arms and just as he had done with Demetri, he slammed me into the floor and swung me across the floor. "Okay, okay! I give up. You win."

He let me go and stood up.

"Told you that you couldn't take me, child," Felix laughed, sauntering out of the room. I stayed on my knees on the cracked floor, as my human qualities were beginning to overcome me.

"Silly child," Caius laughed quietly.

"Sweet child," Aro said sadly, kneeling at my side. I couldn't help but cough from pure exhaustion. Exhaustion that nobody else in the room felt but me. "What made you think you could take on such a challenge? Felix is the strongest member of our guard."

"I thought I could finally be like you guys. I thought that maybe I could be as strong as you all and prove I'm not some weak half human girl that grows really fast," I sighed, standing up. "I'll be in the training room. I'd rather not be bothered."

And with that, I trudged off to my room where my equipment was soon to b e my best friends.

I stayed in that room for _hours. _ I was in my happy place, fighting those who have hurt me. Each blow was another ramped thought running across my mind.

Why wasn't I as pretty as they were? Why wasn't I as strong as they were? Why wasn't I as perfect as they were?

I couldn't help but think something was being kept from me. Like there was something distinguishing them and me, and I wasn't allowed to know about it. But, what? What could it be? If only I knew what was being kept from me. Maybe if I knew, I wouldn't feel so ostracized by my family, of sorts.

"I'm going home," I told Aro, walking into the great room. he smile and stood up.

"But, Renesmee, darling, you have not even eaten today. Heidi should be back in no time."

"I'm not hungry," I said, shrugging. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

I was out before anything else could be said. Something inside me just wanted to get out of the palace and get home to my bed and when I finally did, my night was made all the better.

_**They were back. The same group of pale, golden eyed beauties. Though this time, they were not alone. From the trees, I watched as they were ripped apart one by one. Piece by piece and in the midst of it all was a small child, no older than three.**_

_** Then, the chaos stopped and they all turned to look at me with fierce eyes. **_

_** "Aro?" I gasped, looking closely at the red eyed monsters with the small child now in their arms. On her face was fear. Pure fear. She was not crying. She was not screaming. She just looked scared. She looked…Like me. She was me. I was the child. **_

_** This wasn't right. Aro and Caius and everyone else. They weren't murderers. They weren't kidnappers. They were my family. Right?**_

_** They began to stalk forward and the child slowly grew in their arms, right before my eyes, she turned into me.**_

_** "Renesmee," they croaked, coming closer.**_

_** I began to dash through the trees, careful not to lose my way. Everything was mess. **_

_** "Leave me alone!" I screamed as they ran after me. I could feel them hot on my trail. I sped up. "Go away!"**_

_** "You belong to us!" Caius cried, running. "You're ours!"**_

_** "I'm not yours!" I screamed." Go away!"**_

_** "Renesmee," a familiar voice then cracked. I was basically talking to myself. This caused me to stop dead in my tracks. I looked into my own muddy eyes. "Come with us."**_

_** I stumbled back and fell into the greenery, all the while the group coming closer and closer.**_

_** "Please, come," Renesmee continued to croak.**_

_** "Go to hell," I told her, kicking her in the chest and taking off again. But, Felix had me by the neck before I could go any further.**_

_** I don't know what did it but I was suddenly sucked back into reality and everything was normal. Sweat covered every inch of my body and the naked moonlit was a spotlight on my bed. I had to talk to the Volturi because deep inside I knew, something wasn't right and I needed to get to the bottom here.**_

_Hello, people. I hope you liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. In case you didn't catch on, she doesn't remember anything. Haha yeah. I wont be able to update this for about a week or two because I'm leaving town but I promise that as soon as I get back, an update will be posted. Thanks for reading. I hope this story is successful. Haha anyway, rambling now. Read and review!_


End file.
